


Boston

by morgan_cian



Series: Boston [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boston runs a very unique business and is happy with his lot in life until a new problem worms his way into both Boston's life and heart. This fic is more a M/s style as opposed to accepted slavery in the verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston

Boston Jacobs led a fairly decent life. He had a roof over his head, money in his pocket, food in his belly, and a job. He unlocked the door to the plain, nondescript two story house. It set back off the street and apart from its neighbors.

Which was good thing when a piercing scream sliced through the air, he thought wryly. He flicked a glance over at the young man seated at the desk, “Scarlet?”

The boy snickered and then lowered his eyes submissively, “Yes, sir. She’s with Jack.”

Boston rolled his eyes, “Isn’t a bit early for the biker crowd?”

“Jack made arrangements to come in early. She’s booked Scarlet for the next two weeks.”

That made Boston pause, “Two weeks, increased rate? Scarlet has quite the client list.”

The boy grinned, “25% plus room and board, sir.”

Boston snickered and ruffled the kid’s hair. “Good job, scamp. Just make sure that dyke gives our girl a break. Scarlet can take a lot but I don’t want her broken. I’ll be in my office.”

“Sir,” The hesitancy had Boston turning back. The kid hadn’t earned his name yet just his place in Boston’s home. “You have a new arrival waiting in your office.”

“From where?” He snapped. He did not have the space for a new body.

“No references, sir.” The boy lowered his head shamefully.

Boston growled, “You better have a good reason.”

The kid slid from his stool and knelt at Boston’s feet. Dressed in skimpy leather shorts only, Boston could see the quaking in the thin shoulders, “He was naked and beaten, sir.”

Boston sighed gustily. “Have Hawk take your place. Then go to the Room, I will deal with you shortly.”

The quaking was more pronounced as the kid stood, “Yes sir, thank you sir.”

Boston looked skyward for divine intervention. He could not just have a quiet day in his office, oh no. Now he had a new delinquent and a boy to discipline. Maybe Cherry was right, he needed a vacation. But with simple things such as this, he thought pushing open the door to his office, his business would go to hell in hand basket.

He found himself staring into terrified puddles of green.

He hardened his heart. He did not have room. He would get the kid to a hospital and a safe house and that would be that.

The kid huddled on the floor, his skinny arms wrapped around skinny legs. Boston skirted around him and sat on the ledge of his desk. From what he could see, the kid was one big bruise with side orders of multiple gashes.

It made his gut heave. He understood pain but not abject bodily damage. His mind drifted to Cal but resolutely pushed his current submissive out of the way as he crossed his arms. “Look at me.”

The green eyes seemed almost too large for the delicate battered face. Definitely male but not high on testosterone, probably effeminate too, he groused mentally. “Why did you come here?”

The boy licked his torn lips carefully, “I have no other place to go, sir.”

Boston growled and felt instant remorse when the boy huddled once more, his body shaking. He had so many questions that demanded answers. But he was not so cruel hearted that he would leave the boy naked and cold on his floor.

He lifted his phone and hit the speed dial.

“I don’t have time for you, Boston,” Cherry snapped, “Not if you want this evening’s crowd to have any type of complimentary food and drinks.”

Boston rolled his eyes; Cherry was a long time friend and had allowances. Hell, Cherry would ignore his orders just to piss him off, allowances or no. “Bring the first aid kit and some soft blankets.”

“Huh?” He could picture Cherry’s mouth in an ‘O’ and then, “Oh, be right there, boss.”

He pushed himself from his desk and approached the boy. The kid shuddered violently before becoming eerily still. He held out his hand and the small hand accepted slowly. Boston was very gentle bringing the boy to his feet and once again felt sickened at the damage.

Bruises were mottled over old bruises. Gashes that were evenly spaced and thin could only be knife marks. He could see the distinct impression of fingers around the slender throat and shook his head. Breath control play was so dangerous. The kid was lucky to be alive albeit battered. He did suck in a breath as he studied the boy’s genitals; they were bruised too and swollen. He could only imagine what would be found on the anal exam.

Boston was glad when he heard the tap at the door and Cherry made her flamboyant entrance. His lips twitched automatically, Cherry was such a queen. Hair perfect, nails perfect, every accessory perfect. She wore business attire this evening and he could see the hint of garter belt at the thigh. She flipped back her trademark fiery red hair and placed her hands on her hips.

“He’s staying.”

Boston sighed and took the med kit. “Don’t start, Cherry. I haven’t gotten all of his details yet.” He looked the boy up and down. Well trained, he thought, the arms rested loosely against the slender thighs and the head lowered submissively, eyes hidden under dark hair. “Call Doc Johnson, she’s the best at this sort of thing.”

Cherry just tsked and lifted the phone from his desk. Boston took the antibiotic ointment and sat. Taking the boy’s hand, he positioned the kid between his knees. He hissed when he saw the small circular burns on each bony hip. The kid had been used as a fucking ashtray.

“That’s it,” He had snarled as Cal knelt before him. “I won’t allow you to see him again.”

“Master,” Cal began only to reel from Boston’s open palm landing across his cheekbone.

“That’s right; I’m your master, slut. I haven’t released you.” Boston hauled Cal to his feet and touched the burns over his boy’s heart. “He had no right.”

Cal sucked in a breath and said quickly, “I asked him too.”

Boston let him go, his arms hanging limply at his sides, “You asked…but why, baby?”

Cal looked up then with defiance in his dark eyes, “Because you won’t,” he spat, “You won’t give me what I need.”

He pulled his lover into his arms and buried his face into the soft skin of Cal’s neck, “I will, baby, I will.”

Cal did not relax, “No you won’t, you won’t hurt me.” Then the boy sagged, “Let me go.”

“No.”

“Boston!” His eyes snapped open at Cherry’s snap in front of his nose. He looked up to see that Cherry had her arms around the boy who was now huddled in a soft blanket.

“Doc’s on her way, boss,” Cherry looked speculative. “We need to talk about this.”

Feeling drained, Boston sat back in the chair. “There is no room.”

“Yes there is,” Cherry said decisively, “Free Cal and give me the cute little pet at the door.”

“No.”

*~*

“Boston,” Cherry sighed. “Don’t scare the poor boy, he’s been through enough.”

Boston flicked a glance at the boy. Damn, he thought, taking in the fine boned features. He did not look legal but he did look frightened. “How old are you, boy?”

The boy flinched and whispered, “Nineteen, sir.”

“Bullshit,” Boston responded automatically, only to shut his mouth under Cherry’s glare.

“I’m going to take this little doll to my kitchens; it is much more warm and inviting there. I’ll have Hawk send the good doctor my way.” Cherry drawled, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder.

The boy cried out and fell to his knees at Boston’s feet, “Please, sir, don’t send me away, I’ll do anything.”

Boston looked down at the bowed head and cocked his head to the side, “Anything?” Cherry hissed angrily but he merely held up his hand.

Green eyes met his steadily and the timid voice evened out, “Anything, sir.”

“Now see here,” Cherry began but the doorbell pealed.

“Saved by the bell,” Boston said with a shark like grin.

“It’s not over yet,” She replied darkly.

Boston sat back once more and watched as Cherry and the good doctor fawned over the small boy. An obvious sub, he thought, and well trained too. But no collar or ownership marks. Did he belong to a Dom or a Domme that would break down his doors for the return of their property?

He could use a boy a sweet and beautiful as this one on the floor, especially if Cherry got demanding for the kid. He would have to name the boy and then hold the ceremony relinquishing ownership to his oldest friend.

The kid! Shit, shit, shit, he did not want to deal with a pissed off Cherry. Looking at the tense shoulders and ramrod straight back, an even more pissed off Cherry, he amended mentally.

Boston tried to slip unsuccessfully from his office. Once again the kid cried mournfully. Cherry caught him by the scruff of the neck and glared at him.

“What?” Boston snapped aggrieved, “I have business to handle.”

Cherry merely tapped her toe and tightened her grip.

Boston sighed and walked over to the kid who was splayed out on the table to the rear of his spacious working area. Green eyes were desperate and trembling even as the doctor ran soothing hands across his battered chest.

“Listen to me, kid,” He automatically deepened his voice and sure enough the boy steadied and tension left the pinched face. “Let the doctor treat you and then go with Cherry. I will be with you in a little while.”

“Yes, sir,” The boy responded quietly. He leered at Cherry as he made his way out of his office.

Boston felt off kilter which was not a good mindset as he took in the kneeling form of the boy. He could cause serious damage unintentionally.

“Are you trying to piss me off today?” Cal just shrugged and continued to look out the window.

Boston grabbed him by the nape of the neck, “I decide, my pet, not you.” Cal’s eyes narrowed calculatingly. “I’m not going to beat you.”

Cal’s lips pulled back as he barred his teeth, “Then I’m not going to let you fuck me.”

Boston saw red. He had very little memory of strapping Cal to the frame or grabbing his bullwhip. Cherry finally wrapped her arms about him and pulled him back. His vision cleared and he saw the rivers of blood dripping down his slave’s back.

He fought Cherry’s hold and rushed to Cal’s side. He sobbed as he turned his boy’s face. Cal’s dark eyes were almost black with lust and hooded. He watched as Cal licked his bleeding lips and whimpered, “More, please, more, master.”

He reared back, turned quickly, and vomited on the floor.

He shook his head to clear it. The kid was still kneeling in perfect submission awaiting whatever punishment Boston doled out. He thought of Cherry and her request.

“Look at me, kid.” The boy stirred, “You should have asked me before allowing a stray into my home, especially with no background. He could have brought danger, much like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“But you felt bad for the boy, didn’t you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then I can’t punish your heart, I can however make your life a living hell.” He fought to keep his lips from twitching. “You will be at Cherry’s beck and call. No more working the door for you.” He lifted the boy by his armpits and held him steady until the blood returned to his extremities. “You did well with Scarlet, scamp.” He tipped the boy’s head back and kissed him softly. “Now go on.”

The boy did not ask twice as he hurried from the Room. Boston sighed. He still had to deal with the beaten kid, Cherry, and his problem with Cal. And none of them appealed to him. Being close to his room, he decided to go check on Cal. His heart beat painfully. He felt like his lover was slipping away and he did not know how to rectify the situation. He loved Cal almost obsessively. But what if love wasn’t enough.

He opened the door to his room and saw Cal sitting at the window, his arms restrained and the gag in his mouth. He did not twitch as Boston walked towards him. His lover’s naked body made him ache with need, but fighting with his slave until the boy submitted weakened his libido.

“You are going to behave,” He said sternly and watched Cal slowly focus on him. “I’ve got a problem to deal with and you’ll work the floor tonight.” He unbuckled the strap and the ball fell free. Cal worked his mouth from side to side slowly. He opened his mouth and Boston quickly laid a finger against the puffy, dry lips, “Don’t ask. The answer is no.”

Cal’s shoulders slumped as Boston released his cuffs and slowly massaged the long slender arms and shoulders. He pulled Cal against his chest and nosed into his hair. “You are mine, baby, and mine alone.” He trailed his fingers over the leather collar.

Cal never said a word. He just focused on looking out the window. Boston wondered if he even knew he was there. Fuck George to hell and back, he thought angrily. It was his own damn fault, he had introduced them.  
“Boston,” Cherry sighed. “Don’t scare the poor boy, he’s been through enough.”

Boston flicked a glance at the boy. Damn, he thought, taking in the fine boned features. He did not look legal but he did look frightened. “How old are you, boy?”

The boy flinched and whispered, “Nineteen, sir.”

“Bullshit,” Boston responded automatically, only to shut his mouth under Cherry’s glare.

“I’m going to take this little doll to my kitchens; it is much more warm and inviting there. I’ll have Hawk send the good doctor my way.” Cherry drawled, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder.

The boy cried out and fell to his knees at Boston’s feet, “Please, sir, don’t send me away, I’ll do anything.”

Boston looked down at the bowed head and cocked his head to the side, “Anything?” Cherry hissed angrily but he merely held up his hand.

Green eyes met his steadily and the timid voice evened out, “Anything, sir.”

“Now see here,” Cherry began but the doorbell pealed.

“Saved by the bell,” Boston said with a shark like grin.

“It’s not over yet,” She replied darkly.

Boston sat back once more and watched as Cherry and the good doctor fawned over the small boy. An obvious sub, he thought, and well trained too. But no collar or ownership marks. Did he belong to a Dom or a Domme that would break down his doors for the return of their property?

He could use a boy a sweet and beautiful as this one on the floor, especially if Cherry got demanding for the kid. He would have to name the boy and then hold the ceremony relinquishing ownership to his oldest friend.

The kid! Shit, shit, shit, he did not want to deal with a pissed off Cherry. Looking at the tense shoulders and ramrod straight back, an even more pissed off Cherry, he amended mentally.

Boston tried to slip unsuccessfully from his office. Once again the kid cried mournfully. Cherry caught him by the scruff of the neck and glared at him.

“What?” Boston snapped aggrieved, “I have business to handle.”

Cherry merely tapped her toe and tightened her grip.

Boston sighed and walked over to the kid who was splayed out on the table to the rear of his spacious working area. Green eyes were desperate and trembling even as the doctor ran soothing hands across his battered chest.

“Listen to me, kid,” He automatically deepened his voice and sure enough the boy steadied and tension left the pinched face. “Let the doctor treat you and then go with Cherry. I will be with you in a little while.”

“Yes, sir,” The boy responded quietly. He leered at Cherry as he made his way out of his office.

Boston felt off kilter which was not a good mindset as he took in the kneeling form of the boy. He could cause serious damage unintentionally.

“Are you trying to piss me off today?” Cal just shrugged and continued to look out the window.

Boston grabbed him by the nape of the neck, “I decide, my pet, not you.” Cal’s eyes narrowed calculatingly. “I’m not going to beat you.”

Cal’s lips pulled back as he barred his teeth, “Then I’m not going to let you fuck me.”

Boston saw red. He had very little memory of strapping Cal to the frame or grabbing his bullwhip. Cherry finally wrapped her arms about him and pulled him back. His vision cleared and he saw the rivers of blood dripping down his slave’s back.

He fought Cherry’s hold and rushed to Cal’s side. He sobbed as he turned his boy’s face. Cal’s dark eyes were almost black with lust and hooded. He watched as Cal licked his bleeding lips and whimpered, “More, please, more, master.”

He reared back, turned quickly, and vomited on the floor.

He shook his head to clear it. The kid was still kneeling in perfect submission awaiting whatever punishment Boston doled out. He thought of Cherry and her request.

“Look at me, kid.” The boy stirred, “You should have asked me before allowing a stray into my home, especially with no background. He could have brought danger, much like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“But you felt bad for the boy, didn’t you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then I can’t punish your heart, I can however make your life a living hell.” He fought to keep his lips from twitching. “You will be at Cherry’s beck and call. No more working the door for you.” He lifted the boy by his armpits and held him steady until the blood returned to his extremities. “You did well with Scarlet, scamp.” He tipped the boy’s head back and kissed him softly. “Now go on.”

The boy did not ask twice as he hurried from the Room. Boston sighed. He still had to deal with the beaten kid, Cherry, and his problem with Cal. And none of them appealed to him. Being close to his room, he decided to go check on Cal. His heart beat painfully. He felt like his lover was slipping away and he did not know how to rectify the situation. He loved Cal almost obsessively. But what if love wasn’t enough.

He opened the door to his room and saw Cal sitting at the window, his arms restrained and the gag in his mouth. He did not twitch as Boston walked towards him. His lover’s naked body made him ache with need, but fighting with his slave until the boy submitted weakened his libido.

“You are going to behave,” He said sternly and watched Cal slowly focus on him. “I’ve got a problem to deal with and you’ll work the floor tonight.” He unbuckled the strap and the ball fell free. Cal worked his mouth from side to side slowly. He opened his mouth and Boston quickly laid a finger against the puffy, dry lips, “Don’t ask. The answer is no.”

Cal’s shoulders slumped as Boston released his cuffs and slowly massaged the long slender arms and shoulders. He pulled Cal against his chest and nosed into his hair. “You are mine, baby, and mine alone.” He trailed his fingers over the leather collar.

Cal never said a word. He just focused on looking out the window. Boston wondered if he even knew he was there. Fuck George to hell and back, he thought angrily. It was his own damn fault, he had introduced them.

*~*

Boston sighed as he closed the door to his room. He needed his boy now more than ever. If the beaten kid needed help adjusting, it came from the subs in his home, not him. They usually quaked in fear. Cal was so good at drawing them out, steadying them, and making them ready for their first true interview with him.

Looking back at the door, it wasn’t going to be an option this time.

“Hey, Boston,” He looked to see Scarlet limping down the hallway towards him. He opened his arms and she walked into them.

Running his hand over her sweaty, ash blonde hair, Boston asked, “Do you need a breather, I can take on Jack.”

Scarlet huffed good naturedly, “You are scared of her.”

“True,” He replied, brushing a kiss against her forehead, “But I can run interference. Sure she’ll mow me down, but it’ll give you a head start.”

She smiled indulgently, “I’m going to take a bath, Jack’s out for the count. I heard we got a new kid.”

Boston rolled his eyes, “Don’t ask.”

She just laughed and continued to limp towards the huge bathroom. The kid, he thought darkly. He needed to get back downstairs.

Hawk hailed him. If it wasn’t one thing, he growled internally. A vacation was sounding better and better. Cal’s long slender body baking on some distant beach, he almost whimpered.

“Full house, boss,” Hawk said quietly. Boston petted him. He was another lovely boy who would be scooped up. Tugging at the long curly hair, Boston kissed him gently.

“Did you need me, pet?”

Hawk pushed into the caresses, “Just wanted to let you know that Master Barnes called. He is going out of town for a couple of days and would like Cody to stay here.”

Boston pinched his nose. Cody had been his boy before Cal stole his heart. It would serve his bratty slave to have his former lover in his bed and Cal on the floor. Plus Damian Barnes was a very good friend and benefactor. “Sure.”

“Boss?” Hawk peered up demurely, “If you need the space?”

Boston pulled the boy into his arms, “You are just about ready, pet. Don’t rush it. Your master has to be perfect before I let you go.”

The boy smiled the smile that had most grown men melting into puddles, “Thank you, boss.”

“Now get to work, pretty boy.”

“Boston, I’ve been looking for you.” Doctor Amelia Johnson called out. Boston rolled his eyes towards the heavens for strength.

“Where’s the kid?” He asked as he guided her into his office. He did sigh audibly at the said kid sleeping peacefully, bundled in blankets in front of his fireplace that crackled cheerfully.

“Cherry said he would be safe here, until you could find him a place.” Doc Johnson stated.

“Of course, she did,” Boston muttered picturing Cherry’s face on a target with horns and a goatee. “What’s his story?”

“That’s what has me worried,” The doctor said seating herself and crossing long legs. “This is the third boy I’ve been called into see.”

“Third?”

“Two more are at Honey’s place.” She pursed her lips as she peered down at the sleeping boy, “He’s been the worse so far.” She pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked over her notes, “He’s malnourished and has been raped repeatedly. The internal tears have sealed over, so he must have gotten away days ago. Several of the lacerations are infected and he’s running a mild fever. He’s been traumatized, Boston.”

“Doc,” he said lowly, warning heavy in his voice.

“I’m not making judgments, I know better. But if he had stayed where he was, he would have died.” Her expression softened. “You take such good care of your own, Boston. Don’t turn him out, at least not until he has gotten stronger. He needs a healing hand, and from what I’ve been told on the circuit, you are the best.”

Boston winced, “Doc.”

She stood briskly and put her notes in her brief case. “I left the medical instructions and prescriptions with Cherry. But he seemed to pine for you while you were gone. Don’t kick him while he’s down.” And with that, she left him with his mouth hanging open.

He stared down at the kid, mesmerized at the shadows the firelight cast across the bruised and battered face. Cal wanted the pain, but the kid had endured it until he escaped. He was drawn forward like a moth, gently tucking the blanket around the skinny body and touching the warm forehead, brushing away the soft dark hair.

Green eyes opened blearily, “Sir?” The kid stirred but Boston just laid his hand against the boy’s back.

“Sleep, kid,” He said gruffly. “I’m not going to turn you out. You are safe, here.”

The eyelids lowered heavily, “Thank you sir.”

He decided to ignore Cherry as he circled through his home. Customers were satisfied and most of the playrooms were occupied. Cal was performing a seductive strip tease and he watched hungrily as his boy teased and played with his body.

How he wanted his boy to look at him with that kind of heat again. He flinched when a warm palm landed on his shoulder. He turned and found himself staring into gorgeous pale blue eyes.

“Cody, I didn’t know you would be here so soon.” He tugged the slender man into his arms and almost sighed blissfully to be hugged in return.

“Cal’s still got your dick in a twist,” Cody said sagely. “Why won’t you let him go? You let me go.”

Boston silenced him by kissing the full lips that parted pliantly. “Don’t start, beautiful. Where are your things?”

“Your cute new boys took them on up. So where’s Cherry?”

“CODY!!” Cherry squealed causing, heads to turn.

Cody just grinned at Boston’s sigh of resignation. Things were going to get out of hand, he thought as he watched his oldest friend bear hug the boy.

“Come back to the kitchen, I want you to meet my new pet.” Cherry said animatedly, tugging at the young man’s hand.

“Not yet,” Boston growled.

Cherry just stuck her tongue out him, “He’s going to be, Boston’s just behind the times.”

Boston took a threatening step forward when Daisy called out. He watched helplessly as his friend took his former lover away.

“So things are pretty much the same?” Cody asked with a grin.

Cherry laughed gaily, “We are talking about Boston, right?”

“Then I take it that was a yes.” Cody looked over at the proprietor. Boston had lifted the tiny girl into his arms and was listening intently.

“Boston deserves so much better than Cal, Cherry.”

Cherry just hissed disdainfully, “He won’t do it until he gets his head out of his ass. Now, beautiful,” she tucked his hand around her arm and tugged him forward, “Tell me all the gossip.”

*~*

Boston made his final circuit of the night. He kissed Cody lightly and asked him to share his bed. His former lover gave him an honest seductive smile that made him shiver. He then walked over to Cal.

His boy was curled into the corner of a sofa with his arms crossed. He put his hand to the nape of Cal’s neck and squeezed. Dark eyes looked up morosely. Boston trailed his finger over his boy’s collar and wanted to do a victory dance when a shudder wracked the lean naked body.

“Naked and kneeling by the bed, baby.” Cal lowered his eyes submissively. Boston couldn’t stop himself. He hauled his boy into his arms and kissed him. Cal froze momentarily before opening his mouth and sliding his tongue hesitantly against his master’s. “That’s it baby,” Boston moaned and gripped the boy’s ass possessively. “You are mine.”

Cal sighed and leaned into Boston’s arms. He could feel his boy’s kiss as delicate as butterfly wings against his neck. It was his turn to shudder before releasing him and sending him towards the direction of the stairs.

THE BOY!!!! Well, shit, Boston thought. He scanned the lounge. Everyone was gone. His shoulders slumped. He was going to have to deal with Cherry.

He walked into the kitchen, pausing at the muffled moans and sucking sounds. Being Cherry, he went in anyway.

She was seated in a chair with her skirts rucked up and her new pet between her thighs. Boston took a moment to appreciate the beauty of a boy deep throating a cock. It didn’t take Cherry long to thrust up and spill into the boy’s waiting mouth.

She carded his hair as he cleaned and tucked the cock away. Cherry pulled the boy into her lap and kissed him deeply, “Such a pretty little fox.”

Boston rolled his eyes, realizing that his oldest friend had just given the boy his name whether he knew it or not. He could see that she was groping the kid’s ass, he better let her know that he was there or she would have the kid bent over soon.

“Cherry.”

She turned and gave him a Cheshire cat smile. “He is such a pretty little pet, Boston.”

Boston smiled and kissed them both. He ruffled the boy’s hair, “That he is and he’s got a good heart.” The warning was in his tone and Cherry just raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want, Boston?” She said. He gave a pointed look to the boy. She just rolled her eyes theatrically. “Listen to me, pretty little fox; you know where my rooms are?” The boy nodded with a shy smile. “You are going to be in my bed tonight, off with you now.” She gave him a swat to his butt to get him moving.

“I need you to take the other kid.” Boston said without preamble.

Cherry just glared at him, “Why?” In the empty kitchen, the drag queen dropped her defenses and the voice lowered.

“Don’t give me that, please,” Boston pleaded, “I’ve already got Cody and Cal seems to be responsive tonight. Don’t make me give that up for a poor broken runaway.”

“It’s your own damn fault for keeping Cal anyway.” Cherry groused. But Boston received a sympathetic smile and he knew he had her. “And don’t think you are going to get off easy, pal. The boy is mine and you’ll have to be the one to convince the kid.”

Boston felt a moment of panic at facing the bleary green eyes again. But lust won out, he had one and potentially two very receptive boys to take to bed. He shrugged nonchalantly, he wasn’t going to give the broken boy another thought.

“You are so going to owe me, Boston.” Cherry hissed as she trailed behind. “I was looking forward to screwing the boy through the mattress.”

Boston knelt beside the sleeping boy. Even asleep the boy seemed frightened and disoriented. He could hear a faint, “No please, please sir,” that melted into muffled whimpers.

He glared at Cherry when she punched him in the arm. He brushed the sweaty hair away from the boy’s forehead, “Easy, kid, wake up now.”

Green eyes glittered as they snapped open. Boston found himself with an armful of naked battered boy. He rubbed his hands up and down the shivering back, mindful of the abraded flesh.

“Listen kid,” He began and frowned with the boy tightened his hold around his neck. He looked up at Cherry helplessly. But of course she wouldn’t help, he thought darkly, as she just crossed her arms. The ‘I told you so’ hung heavily in the air.

“I’m not kicking you out, sweetheart.” He was surprised as the endearment slipped out, “I need you to go with Cherry. She’s going to give you a safe place to sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.” The boy whimpered. Boston kissed his temple and began extracting his arms, “Look at me, kid.” Fearful green eyes met his own. “I keep my promises, you are safe here. Go with Cherry, okay?”

The boy nodded and stood. Boston could see him wince as his weight settled onto his feet. Cherry shot him a nasty glare as she herded him from the room.

He huffed. He wasn’t a saint. He was a man with needs. Needs that had not been met as of late. But damn if he didn’t feel guilty as he made his way to his room and the two men that were waiting on him.

*~*

Boston was pretty proud of his home. Two stories, with an attic and a basement, it was pretty large but deceptive from the outside. Which was good for his business interests, he thought. The long hallway led to the master suite and adjoining large bath at the end. On the left were three small dorm-like rooms, Cal, Hawk, and Fox as he was going to be named, Boston thought. Even though Cal shared his bed and his room, Boston knew his boy was very possessive of his things and his personal space. That is why he did not consider handing it over to the green eyed boy. Then his personal room adjoined the master suite. He used the large bedroom for training and guests. His own room wasn’t much larger than his boys. On the right, was Cherry’s suite, and then Daisy’s room, followed by Scarlet’s. The girls’ rooms were like his boys. The training room adjoined the large bath. And knowing Jack the way he did, his girl was getting a work out in that particular room.

He shivered at the thought of sharing the big bed with both Cody and Cal. But he hesitated. Cody did not need to be subjected to Cal’s moods and his boy had been unreasonably disrespectful. He stiffened his spine. He could punish Cal without half killing him in the process. As much as he wanted to fuck Cal, his boy hadn’t earned the privilege yet.

Cody lounged naked and sprawled against soft golden sheets. His smile was warm and welcoming and it was balm to Boston. Cal on the other hand, was naked and kneeling as requested but his arms were crossed against his chest, which is what Boston expected. He walked over to the bureau and pulled out a gag and a set of restraints. His heart hitched as he turned to his disobedient slave.

Cal’s eyes widened in shock as he took in the gag, he opened his mouth to protest but he must have read his master’s expression, Boston thought with a sigh. He pleaded with his boy mentally not to make a scene in front of Cody. Cal pressed his lips together and shook his head minutely.

Boston tugged his boy’s head back by a handful of hair. “Open.” Cal’s dark eyes were mutinous as the ball settled into place. Boston quickly bound his arms at the small of his back. He reached into the drawer of the bedside table. He held out the silk blindfold and lifted his eyebrow questioningly. Cal had a choice to watch and listen or listen only. His boy dropped his chin to his chest and nodded.

With Cal taken care of, Boston turned to Cody. He thought he could read pity in the pale blue depths but the man just smiled and opened his thighs invitingly. It must have been a trick of the light, Boston thought, shedding his clothes and sliding into the bed. He moaned at the feeling of warm, pliant skin.

He settled on top of Cody and sighed as the man’s arms and legs pulled him in. “Let me take care of you, sir.” The man’s breath was hot against his ear.

Boston nodded and positioned himself, feeling the wet, slick, stretched opening. He sank in deep and shuddered. It felt so good to be inside a willing body instead of fighting tooth and nail.

Cody was responsive and well trained. Boston felt nostalgic as he lifted the man’s legs over his shoulders and pounded into the tight heat. Cody held onto the head board and took it. Boston came and came hard. Easing Cody back onto his back, he quirked a grin. The man’s flesh was hard and leaking against his abdomen.

He kissed the sweet, soft mouth deeply. Brushing the sweaty hair from his forehead, Boston smiled, “Come when you are ready, beautiful.” Then he swooped down on the slender cock, sucking hard and then swallowing him down.

“Oh sir,” Cody hissed as his hips bucked upwards. Boston held him down as he worshiped the flesh. He looked up and saw Cody’s head tossing from side to side, the muscles in the lean thighs, tense and corded. Then with a cry, Cody came. Boston swallowed and licked until the man shuddered.

He pulled the man into his arms and kissed his forehead, “Thank you, beautiful.”

Cody smiled sleepily, “No, thank you, sir.”

Boston chuckled and tucked him under the blankets. Cody turned onto his side and sighed, his body going slack and breathing deeply. Boston turned to Cal and released him. He could see remorse in the dark depths.

“You can sleep in your bed tonight or with me and Cody. If you choose to sleep here, you’ll behave. Your choice, baby,” Boston hated the sharpness in his voice that he had to use.

Cal launched himself into his arms. Boston winced at how cool his boy’s skin was.

“Please, master.”

Boston nodded and settled them in the bed, with him in the middle, surrounded by two beautiful men. He felt a soft kiss against his neck and he tightened his arms around his boy.

“I’m sorry, master.”

Boston kissed Cal long and hard. “I know, baby. Sleep now.”

Cal sighed and snuggled closer, “Yes master.”

Boston trailed his hands over Cal’s body over and over but sleep wouldn’t come. Every time he closed his eyes, he was haunted by sad green eyes.

*~*

Boston opened his eyes only to snap them shut at the early morning sunlight.  Mornings came too soon. He started to stretch but his limbs were weighted down by warm flesh.  He turned to his boy but it was Cody snuggled in his embrace.  Looking over his shoulder, Cal was missing.

 

Damn it all to hell.

 

He kissed Cody's forehead and pushed himself out of bed.  He walked over to the window and stared out of it.  Why couldn't his life be peaceful?  Other proprietors like himself did not seem to have the daily drama that his business carried.  Vacation was sounding better and better.

 

He knew he had been busy.  Keeping clients satisfied, being a presence on the scene, helping out where he could, but he had not heard rumblings of abused submissives.  He scowled, he and Honey never got along.  She wanted Scarlet but his girl refused to change houses.

 

He grimaced, first Cherry, then the Doc, Honey, he wasn't a bad guy.  He just had a lot of irons in the fire. And Cal, he sighed deeply.  He loved having his boy in his arms again.  Maybe they were going to get back on the right track and put this whole George Dalton debacle behind them.

 

At the roar of exhaust pipes, he looked down into the drive.  Great, he rolled his eyes.  Just what he needed as if Cherry wasn't already being a pain in the ass over the boy.  Grady "Bubba" Smith was the epitome of white trailer trash with a heart of gold.  A heart that was set on Hawk and Boston was beginning to come around.  Over my dead body had been Cherry's weigh in as if it mattered.

 

Grady was one of those dominants that were surprising.  He had come to Boston on a referral of a trusted friend.  And he wanted to dislike the big oaf on the first meeting.  He had observed him as he worked with Cody and was pleasantly shocked.  Holding the sweet boy in his arms later that evening, blue eyes had shown happily, "He's one of the good ones, Master."

 

High praise from Cody, he was very reserved in his opinion.  Yes, Grady was loud and abrasive.  He lacked social graces that rubbed Cherry the wrong way.  But Boston wasn't a fool.  He saw Hawk turn more and more that direction every time Grady graced his home.  And when the pipes roared away, the smile on Hawk's face was sad, tender, and bittersweet.  His young boy wasn't a complainer and never asked about Grady specifically, but Boston knew where his heart lie.

 

As he stepped into the hall, he cocked his head to the side.  Hawk sat with Daisy at the top of the stairs.  They were good friends, he knew that.  Most in his care were family and acted as such, but this was something more.  They seemed joined he thought in confusion.  Daisy's dark head rested on Hawk's shoulder and the boy chuckled quietly.  He lifted her chin and kissed her softly.  Boston's heart squeezed, the kiss wasn't the issue.  They pressed their foreheads together, eyes soft and adoring.  They were more than friends, why hadn't they come to him? Boston was a softie that believed in true love.  Cherry would have raised hell, his mind disagreed.

 

They sprang apart at the sound of footfall on the steps. 

 

Boston watched as Cal sneered at the two younger occupants and muscled his way between them deliberately kicking Hawk and pulling Daisy's hair. Cal had a satisfied smirk on his handsome face as he sauntered into his room. He had enough, he growled and went to make his presence known but it was the resignation on his young ones face that his stomach dropping.  They expected the behavior out of Cal and resigned themselves to the fact that Boston would not interfere.

 

Which he hadn't, he thought shamefully.  He had been gone or fighting with his stubborn slave.  He had let his home fall into disarray.  It was his job to protect his own.  He had failed them.

 

The crash of the front door being opened and shrill whistle breaking the quiet had him focusing on Daisy and Hawk once again.  Hawk's young face broke into a brilliant smile, as did Daisy's.  What the hell?

 

Heavy footfall signaled the arrival of Grady, who lifted Hawk to his feet with one hand and Daisy onto his hip by the other brawny arm.  "How are my beauties?" Grady said his drawl thick.   _My beauties?_  Plural? Boston watched as he kissed them both.  Grady carried Daisy into Hawk's room.  Hawk looked up and down the hallway before closing the door.  The furtiveness of the gesture made Boston's heart ache. They did not trust him at all. The quiet click of the lock snapped Boston out of his daze.

 

The soft kiss to his neck almost had him jumping out of his skin.  Cody's laugh was soothing as warm hands steadied him.  Now he was sure he saw both pity and compassion in the pale blue depths.

 

"You are always the last to know."

 

*~*

 

Cherry pointed to the stool at the counter in her cozy kitchen.  The quiet boy sat and wrapped his arms around his thin torso.  She ran her fingers through her Fox's hair as she poured a mug of hot chocolate.

 

She sat it in front of the trembling boy and demanded quietly, "Now talk."

 

The boy went still and looked away.  Cherry bit her tongue to keep from poking at him.  She wasn't known for her patience but this kid had won her heart, hook, line, and sinker.  She could be his greatest ally when it came to Boston, if he would just let her in.  Fox pressed against her leg and she looked down.  The boy gave her a shy smile.

 

"Drink it before it gets cold." She ordered softly and sat.  She pulled her little Fox into her lap. She then stared at the boy.  He seemed to stiffen his resolve and cupped the mug in both hands.  "I know you don't trust me but I can help you with Boston.  I won't let him cast you out."

 

Cherry was already charmed.  The young battered face was stoic and the green eyes while wary were kind.  Boston needed kindness in his life.  As much as she would want to argue, most in the house had started to pair off and would be leaving.  Boston couldn't see past Cal to the sweet submissives in his home.  And even if they felt affection for their boss and master, no one had the resolve to take on Cal.

 

Could this gentle green eyed angel be the saving grace for Boston?  He would never be what Cal needed, Boston was too soft hearted.

 

Green eyes studied her solemnly before setting the mug aside.  He quickly slipped from the stool and backed into the corner.  Cherry's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

 

Cal sauntered in, naked as the day he was born, with an arrogant grin on his face.  "I'm here for master's breakfast," He said coldly.  "Oh look another charity case."  He poked the new boy in the side causing tears to spring into the wary green eyes.

 

"Get out of my kitchen, now." Cherry said deathly calm.  She stood up displacing her sweet boy, who quickly got out of the way.  Cherry and Cal had legendary verbal wars.  Boston had his hands full and his love for Cal would not allow him to see the cruel brat that he had become.

 

In Cal's early days, he was Boston's right hand.  He helped transition the subs and partnered with them as they became adjusted to the routine and the clients that came to Boston's home.  Until Boston let him accompany George Dalton on a weekend retreat.  When Cal returned, he had never been the same.

 

Cal smirked at the trembling boy before turning his dark gaze towards Cherry.  "Or you'll what?  Hmmm?"

 

"Or you will answer to me, pet." Boston said stoically. 

 

Cherry watched surprise then satisfaction cross Cal's features before he went into a kneel at his master's feet.  Boston did not touch him.  "Go to your room and stay there."

 

"The Room, master?" Cal's voice held a sick note of glee that turned Cherry's stomach.

 

"No," Boston's face was tight, "your room."

 

"Boston," Cherry began only to stop as he held up a hand. 

 

"Come with me, kid." He said and then turned to her boy as well, "You too."

 

She watched him leave her kitchen, his proud shoulders slumped.  She wanted to stab Cal in the eye with a skewer.  She kissed her sweet boy before nudging him into following her best friend.

 

*~*

 

Boston scrubbed his face with his hands.  "Sit," he said gruffly and the green eyed boy knelt.  He winced internally as he took out his aggravation on the innocent.  No wonder Hawk and Daisy were afraid to approach him.  They had every reason to be. He bit back a sigh as he turned to the other boy.

 

"You ready for service, sweetheart?"  The boy looked stunned before nodding slowly.  "Then be ready to go in half an hour and we'll go see Pin.  Cherry is already calling you fox, what say you?"

 

The boy's lips curved upward, "If it pleases my master?" Boston quirked a brow, "My mistress?"

 

"Better," Boston said gently.  He pulled the boy into his arms, "We'll hold your naming ceremony later this evening and she will make an offer for you, sweetheart. She's my best friend, make me proud."  He then tugged the boy's head back and kissed him deeply.  He sent the boy to the door with a slap to his ass. 

 

He sat at his desk and came face to face with the boy.  "We need to talk."

 

*~*


End file.
